The soldier and the ninja
by Lady Santos
Summary: Sean Collins meets a young woman mute just like his master, they have lunch and she goes away. Then, a rookie comes over to the Pit, and Kamakura have knew her once.S/SS; BH/J; F/LJ; KamakuraXOC - 'cause I don't see many like this. such summary, story pretty. ON HIATUS


**I have no intention to continue this fic for a long time, but if I don't launch this first chapter, I won't get free my mind to other fandons.I'll mix a bit of midias here - Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GI JOE, it belongs to Hasbro and Larry Hama. I only own my OC and this fic.**

* * *

><p>Sean M. Collins was walking calmly through the streets of his hometown - Roseville, California. It was strange for him to be called 'Sean'. in recent times his name was just one: Kamakura.<p>

A ninja. Okay, a ninja apprentice, but still a ninja. and also a soldier, more specifically, a ninja soldier from GI Joe. And that, he was proud.

He was proud to be able to clear the surname of his family and honor. Lost so long ago by his father, who served the Cobra.

Sean shook his head with such thoughts and kept walking, looking up. distracted by memories of the last months.  
>He was so distracted that he never saw a young woman coming toward him, also distracted by the phone. Well, at least until he crash into the girl.<br>With the impact and surprise, the girl left the phone - and herself - to fall to the ground. the unit, thin and of last generation, slipped between the holes of the manhole near the site.

Sean tried, really tried to pick up the phone in time, but luck was not with him - or maybe he was relaxed and his ninja skills didn't act in time. If Jinx were there, She would laugh at him for sure.

He shook his head again to free himself from daydreaming and tried to help the girl get up from the ground.  
>"Look, I apologize for the phone. I was distracted and could not get it..." - He said he looked at the young woman face to face<p>

She had blue eyes, but not the common light blue, it was a very dark blue, an indigo Sean'd say. Her hair was brown, However, He couldn't say the length since It ere wrapped in a bun. her skin was a bit pale, but appeared to be a healthy girl. she wore a black shirt and a navy blue skirt, sandals style 'Gladiator'.

Sean hoped that she opened her mouth and curse him to the seventh generation, or call the police or anything. but nothing Happened. she just looked at him from top to bottom, watching Every detail.

Lastly, she held her throat.

"Is something wrong with your throat? The fall wasn't that bad..." - Sean stopped when He saw that she were no more holding her throat and Began to use ASL. Thanks to someone up there - or the Fact That his master ninja, Snake Eyes, was dumb - He Could Understand ASL

* You okay? * - Signaled the boy

* Yes I am. I'm dumb and I apologize for fall. and do not worry about the phone, it was from the company.* - the girl signed with her quick movements and beautiful hands.

"Well, I'm Sean, Sean M. Collins" - he introduced himself scratching his neck

* I'm Annabelle, Annabelle S. Corozzi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sean. is rare to find someone who understands ASL without being disabled *

"That's because ... well, I have a friend ... and he ended up ... dumb in the war ..." - Sean was embarrassed to talk about Snake Eyes. the boy didn't know if he could or not talk about his master and his past.

* I feel for him ... I'm on my lunch break and since my confirmation about some reservations in a restaurant turned to dust * - She laughed, or nearly so - * you would like to share a coffee with me? *

"Why not? I Know a place around here that makes a great sandwich"

* * *

><p>* then you belong to the American army, huh? *<p>

they talked, knew each other, sitting at a table of the diner, before mentioned by Sean. Annabelle was thrilled with the new acquaintance. was not every day that someone knew how the guy sitting in front of her.  
>"Uh-huh. But I'm a reserve soldier, I'm only called if they need me. But what about you, in what do you work?"<p>

* Nothing Compared to You. I am working on Shark Industries *

"That That company produces nuclear weapons?" - Sean Asked her and she nodded her head

* Do not worry Sean, I am a recepcionist * - She Laughed he undid the false expression of fright and fear - * I would not want to mess with scientific weapons. I'm terrible in physics *

Sean Looked at his wrist watch, it read 13h: 30min - "It's late, you're not late for work?"

* Yep, I am. was very nice to meet ya, Sean Collins. take the number from my phone * - so she finished gesture, Annabelle took a pen and a napkin - *here it is ...* - She signed after giving the napkin.

"until one day, Anna. See ya" - he said to no one especially after the girl go. he looked at the napkin before storing it in a pocket.

* * *

><p>one year later ...<p>

The Pit, Arizona. 15:00 p.m.  
>- Attention, all the Joes, present in the meeting room immediately, orders of General Hawk -<p>

Among whispers, whispers and footsteps, all members of the group known as GI Joe went to the second floor. After you settle in, General Hawk entered warmly and stood in front of all the soldiers, who in turn made the salute.

"At ease. I would like to introduce our new partner. Code Name: Katana  
>in the same door where Hawk entered, a tall, strong, with red hair and blue eyes came. she wore the jacket of the army, white blouse, black trousers and boots traditional.<p>

"Specialist in infiltration, espionage and sabotage. Katana was responsible for the discovery of the real purposes of the Shark Industries, 6 months ago." - Hawk reported

"Why is your code name is katana?" - Tunnel Rat asked - "Katana is dumb, so I will translate the signal"

"Simple, my grandfather was Japanese and participated in the Second War. He always had taken the family's sword with him in battle, so his companions called him 'Katana'." - She said - "And because..." - She made a sign for Hawk, who showed a sword - " To honour my dear grandpa, I brought the katana with me"

"Oh, great, another dumb soldier with a sword" - Shipwreck said. just to get a sharp object in the throat - "I take that back, girl."

"Presentations made. dismissed, Joes." - with another salute, the group went back for their respective functions

Scarlett was the first to approach the new partner.

"Hello, I am ..."

* Shana O'Hara. Atlanta, Georgia. Codename: Scarlett * - Katana said for her

"Quite right. well if you want to know the entire plant just follow me"

*Can I put my belongings in my bedroom, first, ma'am?*

"Sure, meet me in the training room in 15 minutes. and call me Scarlett. indeed, the one you must show some "respect" is Sergeant-Major Beachhead. "- The old redhead laughed. Katana nodded and left.

exactly 15 minutes after, She found herself in the hallway toward Scarlett. So many things were passing through the head the young woman who is difficult to list them all. Her life was not the best, and certainly would continue this way for a long time. The only relatively good thing that happened in the life of the redhead having no relation to the work was to find a guy in California, but was so fast that moment of pleasure that she doubted sometimes be a dream.

Her dreams and musings were interrupted noting that she was next to Scarlett "To start, we go to the Training Room, which despite its name, is where we rest after a couple of missions. Come and see yourself "- Scarlett opened the door and walked in followed by Katana


End file.
